User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- TWO THINGS!!!! }} would u be so kind... Moods Please! RE:Light and Dark RP Moods Request (what a pain I am!) RE: Sim Request My outfit is actually Vic Vector's Outfit+shoes. Oh and here the moods I want for my Word Bubble: *Angry *Confetti *Come *Confused *Happy *Sad *Shocked *Squeezedeyes *Dancing (default) And here is the design of my Word Bubble: Image: My Sim w/ moods Color: Red Color 2: Blue Text Color: Black Text Color 2: Brown Line: Purple Font Type: Impact Name: Stvn Username: S.T.V.N. 9000 Sig: There is a link to awesomness. But, awesomeness has a link to itself Width: 69 Time: What time is it? I dunno. OK The Next Big Sim Question... Hi Really? Since you never got my sim request, I SHALL REPEAT IT! Since you have My sim, Here be my moodz, Singing On the karoke machine idle angry (hands in fist) Clapping crying confused scared happy Tha be all. Corey785 15:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My Sim Hi Blanky,Iz me Sim done yet? And can uz check me message me sent u on YouTube? I also needs help with me Text Template!Can u make my sim look like ur travis accept he has brown eyes and a skull on his face,with ze red hair?With Chaz's glasses too! BLACK and BLUE word Bubble w/ same text as urs. Did u read ze YouTube message me sent u? RED HAIR and if possible RED eyes!!! ME'S WILL SEND UZ A BIO ON YOUTUBE!!!! The same letters u putz on uz messages! Did uz check ur YouTube message?!! Hiz hair iz boyz hair that goez over hiz eye! (like ur Travis's hair cuz u changed him) Can he say, Me Likes Nachoz,Do You?!!!! And can me sim be in the picture area looking like Luke's in hiz pose? Thanks 4 making me sim,he look really cool! Af2.jpg Scared.gif DeadPoll.png PBR Bluke.png CHALLENGE!!!!! OMG!! *slams fist on table and the table breaks in half*}}